


Lifetime of Passion

by vev_gesheh



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), F/M, Inspired by NCT Life, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vev_gesheh/pseuds/vev_gesheh
Summary: A fic about Mark being in love with YOU! It's all about you and Mark baby, finding that monogamous happiness and getting smack down MARRIED, having children and growing old!





	1. Soulmates meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about Mark Lee being in love with YOU! I dont give a shit if ya a boy or a girl or not, Mark is super in love with you, you'll see! It's all about YOU BABY.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

You wake up in the morning by that god awful alarm you've got on your iPhone 10. IIIHHHHHHHRRR IHHHHHRRRR it screams, and you sigh as you turn it off. It's another tuesday morning in your tuesday like life. You're gonna get ready, eat breakfast, brush your teeth, go to school, go home, do something, and eventually sleep. You're getting quite sick of it, to be frank. This is something you do every day. Should not life have become more exciting by now? Where is the glamour of growing up?

You're 15 years old and you're bored.

You curl up under the blue covers in your beloved childhood bedroom. You're upper middle class with no siblings, and your dog is sleeping by your bed. She snores, still, indifferent to your phones mad sound.

You love your room, the only place where you feel like you can be yourself. A bookcase filled with mostly potted plants, big soft chair in the corner, and the posters, the almost crazy amount of posters you've smacked around the walls. No one can remember what colour the walls used to be, with the NCT boys filling every single wall space - the tilted roof making them look down on you as you sleep. It makes you feel safe.

Your mother is not a fan of these boys, after watching money-crazed music videos and fast-paced dancing. She is nice but she doesn't understand you fully, you feel. No one really does; K-pop isn't big in your small town, and most of your friends dream of taking over their parents company, becoming doctors or lawyers, or finding the one and settling down. You want to travel the world, and deep down you already know you've found the one. You watch him all the time on youtubz, you've got him as your iPhone 10 screensaver. 

Your mother enjoys your enthusiasm for learning korean. You where never much of a study nerd before - you quite enjoyed dancing and singing - but now you sit all night with your nose buried in the books. Of course you still sing and dance, and you're really good at it too.

Placing your feet on the lukewarm wooden floor, you rise from your bed on this lukewarm tuesday morning. You get ready, eat breakfast, brush your teeth, and go to school. Everything feels so fucking predictable you wanna fucking swear.

Walking into the classroom, you watch your classmates at their places. You won't even describe them, since you know them so well. Boys playing stupid phone games and girls playing stupid phone games and you feel superior to them, actually, as you sit down and pull up your little bike phone game, you feel smart and original, and you are. You don't really have any close friends since no one interests you, not really, but they all like you and like talking to you, if they have to. You're everyones friend but no ones best friend, and sometimes you feel lonely, but not on this lukewarm tuesday morning: today you feel fine. No one sits next to you, but that's fine as well.

You start reading Fifty shades of grey as the time comes close to lesson start.

"Good morning everyone!" your teacher chimes as she walks through the door in a grey vest like a lesbian, she most likely is, she's married to a woman and she has three children. "Today, we have a new kid joining our class!"

Everyone's ears enlarge as a short kid comes through the door - he is very cute. Everyone starts whispering to each other, even you, you whisper to everyone cause you think he is very very cute.

"This is Mark!" your teacher says and you look at him just as he looks at you, and your eyes meet. He's got those deep, dark eyes that sing of wisdom, but still sparkle with the joy and adventure of a child. His look is calm, and it grapples you like no other. This is the look that has sung you to sleep all those nights, this is the fucking NCT Mark, wow, is that not darn swell?

"You may sit down over there." your gay teacher says and Marks makes his way over to you, not breaking eye contact. You feel your private parts heat up and shiver as he drags his chair out with a SCHHHSHHSJJSJ, and sits down. He blinks twice, and whispers, with the most soft voice.

"Hi"

"Hello" you say, your voice almost failing you. You're overwhelmed, you're totally smitten, no one has ever had this effect on you before. This is your dream guy, sitting right next to you.

Mark looks at the book next to you.

"I love Fifty shades. It really was ahead of it's time, giving a voice to the entire submissive-sensuality facilitating femininity. It promotes a whole new look on intimacy, portraiting subs as both dynamic and empowered. It's jinjja remarkable."

"I think you mean reMARKable" you counter, and Mark laughs so hard he falls out of his chair.

"You two over there!" your teacher shouts, and you both look guilty as you realize she's been talking while you and Mark have been lost in each others company. "I'd like to talk to you both after the lesson."

Mark looks at you shyly, as he starts taking notes.  
A good boy, you think to yourself, as you blush and try to calm down the tsunami in your underpants, sorry for the tmi.

After the lesson, your teacher talks to you both.  
"I don't think this is gonna work out, having both of you in the same class. You make hella noise and all."

You look at Mark, and notice tears in his eyes.

"I think one of you has to be in the other class, across the hall." your teacher continues.

Before you have time to even think, Mark stands up so quickly his chair falls (this time the chair, last time he fell).

"I'll do it!" he cries.

"Mark!" you cry, also standing up. "You do not have to do this for me."

"I'll do anything for you." Mark says, taking your hand into his.

"Then it's settled." your teacher cries, standing up so fast but her chair stands still. "Mark is quitting, switching class."

You watch with the saddest eyes as Mark leaves, a little white Gucci backback strapped to his back. Damn is he rich, damn is he attractive. He turns around to blow you a kiss, and you catch it and hold it until you cannot see Mark anyone.

You're determined to meet him again.


	2. Mark all around

The rest of the day is gloomy. You can't seem to concentrate in class. Everyone says you look sick, maybe you should go home they suggest, but you refuse, convinced that your only chance of meeting Mark is staying in school. He has to be around somewhere, and from what you saw, he seems interested in meeting up with you too.

At lunch, you spot him across the cafeteria.

"MARK!" you yell, and half of the boys turn around. It's quite a common name.  
"Lee Min Hyung!" you try, but he does not turn around.

You walk closer, and realize he is talking to someone. Your heart sinks to the bottom of your chest. Has he already found another lover? After only a couple of hours? How dare he trade you out like this, you think, but deep down you know that's not fair. If you liked it than you should have put a ring on it. But it doesn't matter. You need to be angry at something, or someone, for losing Mark, and you use all of this anger to kick him in the crotch from the back.

"AGFGyhuWSGHS!!!" he screams, as he falls to the floor.

It's not Mark.

You flee the scene.

Walking through the school, confused and distraught (what if he has already found a new school or another lover?), you find Mark at his locker. He has not even made his way to lunch yet, slow super slow slothboy. His eyes light up like fireworks on new years eve. He runs up to you, and hugs you tight.

"What took you so long?" you giggle.

"I was doing math, I am so bad at math." Mark says, as he takes your hand.

"I am really good at math" you say, and look at his perfect hair and face. "I could teach you after school."

"Omg I would love that" Mark says, placing his hand on your blushing cheek.

He is blushing as well.

You meet up after school, and you take him to your room. Opening the door, you realize that your entire walls are plastered with NCT posters. You and Mark have not even had the time to discuss that you know who he is.

It's too late. Mark steps into your room, and stops.

"Wow." he says.

"Mark, god, I'm- I'm sorry." you stammer, blushing like a red panda.

To your surprise, Mark starts laughing.

"So I understand you like the band." he says, and you laugh too.

"I am a fan, yes." you admit. "I know a couple of songs."

Mark turns to you, and holds your hand. He starts singing BOSS, the ballad version, and you melt. Looking into his well-like eyes, you decide to take the first step.

"Mark..." you whisper. And then you kiss him.

He kisses you back. With hands on backs and on thighs and on necks, you make your way to the bed. There, you kiss until you get a little tired, and then you do math together. It's wholesome as heck. Mark thinks you're so good at math, and he is fast learner. You like watching him solve algebra and all that.

At the end of the night he kisses you, slowly, and wishes you a good night. You ask if he wants to come over the next day again.

It becomes quite the tradition.


End file.
